mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Super Doll Licca-chan
is TV anime series which ran on TV Tokyo from 1998–1999. Kodansha also serialized a manga based on the anime series in its monthly manga magazine ''Nakayoshi. The story follows an ordinary elementary school girl named Licca Kayama and the strange circumstances surrounding her origins, as well as the origins of her protector, Doll Licca. The series is an original story spin-off inspired by the long-selling and popular Takara doll lineup "Licca-chan", created by Miyako Maki, designed to expand the regular dress-up doll series into a line of action figures. However, the new figures were only a mild success, and did not remain in production for long. The 52-episode TV series aired in Japan from 6 October 1998 through 28 September 1999. Since its release in Japan it has been translated into multiple languages, including Chinese, Italian, Portuguese, Tagalog and Malay, and has been broadcast internationally on various stations, including Taiwan's CTS and Hong Kong's ATV and TVB, Cartoon Network's Latin America and Brazilian services, and Italy's RaiDue. Characters ; : :The warrior who is responsible for Licca's safety and protection. She is easily seen to be the official leader of the three Doll Knights, having demonstrated many times to be the strongest and most agile of them all. She uses a yo-yo as her weapon named Light Spinner. Later on, due to a massive power boost granted to her by the God of Doll Land, she was able to transform into a more formidable version of herself, and capable of unleashing beams of electrical light energy that could utterly decimate even the very strongest foes. ; : :Another warrior. She is the warrior of Sumire. She is one of the warriors who protects the royal family of Doll Land. She uses a baton as her weapon. ; : :The warrior who saves Dai whenever he's in trouble. He is one of the knights who protects the royal family of Doll Land. He uses a sword as his weapon. ; : :A 4th grader in Saint Terejia Gakuen. However, she is also a princess of Doll Land, but she doesn't know it. Rika was given a bracelet, called "Calling Ring", that she wears all the time. When Licca gets in a dangerous situation, the bracelet rings, and sends a signal to her grandmother. Then Doll Licca comes to the rescue. ; : :Rika's grandmother. She uses her necklace to control the Doll Knights. ; : :Nanae's twin sister. ; : :Rika's mother and queen of Doll Land. ; : :Licca's best friend. She has a crush on Dai. Sumire's role in Doll Land is Princess Licca's right hand. She too owns a bracelet similar to Rika, but Sumire's is a green bracelet, while Licca's is pink. ; : :A boy in 4th grade, in Licca's class. He has a crush on Licca. Dai's role in Doll Land is Rika's "prince". He also wears a bracelet similar to Licca and Sumire only it is blue. Makiyama Rui is a college student who rents a room in the Kayama mansion (Licca's house). He is studying about the mysterious world, Doll Land. ; : :The leader of the group from Doll Land who wants to kidnap Rika, and take her back to Doll Land. He has two (usually incompetent) assistants, Pull and Waaya. ; : :One of Dr. Scarecrow's assistants, and Wire's sister. ; : :One of Dr. Scarecrow's assistants, and Pull's brother. Staff *Created by Takara TOMY *Executive Producer: Tarō Maki (GENCO) *Planning Assistance: Weave *Series Organization: Mami Watanabe, Kazuhiko Sōma *Character Design: Tetsuya Kumagai *Music: Akihiko Hirama, Katsumi Horii *Director: Gisaburō Sugii *Animation Production: Madhouse *A Production of: TV Tokyo, Dentsu, GENCO Episodes See List of Super Doll Licca-chan episodes. Theme songs *''Ne'' (opening 1, Rooky) *''Ashita no Kimi'' (opening 2, Tomo Sakurai) *''Ne'' (Cutey Techno Mix) (ending 1, Rooky) *''Wow!'' (ending 2, Rooky) *''Love Wars Taisakusen'' (ending 3, Rooky) *''Sono Yume ha Nani Iro'' (ending 4, Tomo Sakurai) See also *Licca-chan *YAT Anshin! Uchū Ryokō References External links * * *http://superdollliccachan.jimdo.com/ official page in Spanish es:Super Doll Licca Chan ms:Super Doll Licca-chan ja:スーパードール★リカちゃん pt:Super Doll Licca-chan zh:麗佳公主 Category:Anime series Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Anime of 1999 Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Anime films